Supernatural Emery
by excellentesty
Summary: The first story i ever wrote, and I'm rather proud of it. Sorry if i made any mistakes by the way, i wrote this thing after series 1, and i edited it, but i think i might have left some mistakes in there, sorry. Enjoy


Supernatural- "Emery" by Esther Mace

Supernatural- Emery by Esther Mace

**Supernatural- "Emery" by Esther Mace**

Sam and Dean Winchester were in the car, completely bored, seeing as there were no demons, ghouls, spirits or anything to get rid of. Yet. Dean was driving whilst listening to Metallica. Sam was asleep. Dean kept trying to remove Sam's pillow, so he could have some neck comfort, but had no luck. Suddenly, Sam awoke with a start, holding his forehead.

"What's up?" asked Dean

"I dunno, heard a voice," said Sam "it sounded as if it needed help"

Dean looked at his brother suspiciously. "Are you sure you're not forming a link with someone again? Cos you remember last time, don't you?"

Sam did remember "I dunno if I'm forming a telepathic link, I might be. The voice said to follow it"

"That's what we'll do then" said Dean "Just try and stay awake"

With the voice directing where to go, Sam listening out (and trying to stay awake), and Dean's driving, they finally reached a small-ish village, called Callisto Village, on the outskirts of Massachusetts . It seemed a quiet, relaxing village, where trouble was least likely to happen.

"Hold on" said Sam "isn't this where aunty Marie and uncle David live?"

"Looks like it" said Dean he looked at the name of the village "yep, this is where they live"

"Voice has stopped" said Sam

"What now?" asked Dean, annoyed "This person has just led us here for nothing"

"Wanna visit Marie and David?" suggested Sam

Dean sighed, frustrated "All right, what number do they live at, and what road?"

"Well, lets ask, cos I have no idea" Sam said, pointing out the obvious answer to their dilemma.

They spotted a woman walking towards them on the other side of the street. Sam ran up to her.

"Excuse me, do you know where Marie and David Winchester live?" he asked.

The woman smiled. "Of course," she said "Evergreen Street, number 9"

"Thanks" said Dean

After a bit of walking around, they finally found the place. It was tall, for a two floored house.

"You knocking?" asked Dean. It was more of a request, than a question.

"No, I asked where the place was, it's your turn." Came Sam's reply.

Dean knocked after some hesitation. A woman with blond hair answered the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Er, I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean, we…" began Sam, but before he could finish, the woman hugged him.

"Oh my God!! I thought I'd never see you two again!!" came the woman's voice.

"Aunt Marie?" said Dean.

"Yes, come in, come in" Marie said, ushering them inside.

The house was well ordered, many family pictures were on the walls, on the mantelpiece and table. Dean looked at them. Someone had been ripped off all the photos.

"Excuse me" asked Dean "who's missing from this picture?". He showed the picture to Marie. She looked at it.

"My daughter, Emery" she said.

"What does Emery look like" Dean asked.

Marie hesitated before answering, eventually, the answer came:

"Well, that's the thing, she looks…different from the family, and she's different in more ways"

"Well, what does she look like, and what are the other ways in which Emery is different?" Sam inquired

"Well, she's got short-ish black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and, well, she acts different from us, why? I have no idea, she never gives me a straight answer!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"Would you mind, if perhaps, we looked in Emery's room?" asked Sam

Marie looked at them.

"You know, to see why she acts differently, I mean, I can see why she looks different, but to see what her personality is like, we'd have to see her room." Said Sam

Marie hesitated for a minute.

"All right, I've never really seen her room, what she gets up to, you might as well…"

"Thanks" said Dean turning to go upstairs

"Her room is, well, the attic," Marie looked at the clock "but she will be home in about an hour."

"Thanks" said Sam

Sam and Dean trooped upstairs, turned the corner, and…

"OW!!" said Dean- he'd turned face first into a ladder, leading to the attic.

"You OK?" said Sam, trying not to laugh.

Dean confirmed he was OK by nodding (still holding his nose), but giving Sam a dirty look, he climbed the ladder first to Emery's room.

Her room was tiny. There was a small, window, built in to give the room some sunlight. There were two tiny chests-of-drawers, a small desk, and a smallish bed.

"Look for clues" muttered Dean

"Well, I don't think she's a vampire" Sam pointed out

"What makes you think that?"

Sam pointed at the window, and then went to check the bed. Dean went for the desk, and the chests-of-drawers.

Whilst raiding Emery's drawers, Dean said "not many clothes, ah ha!" he pulled out a knife, hidden at the back of her underwear draw.

"Now, tell me, what kind of girl keeps a knife in her draw?" Dean said holding it for Sam to see.

Sam surveyed it. "I have no idea what girl keeps a knife in a draw, or…" he pulled out a dagger from under her pillow "a dagger under her pillow"

"Wow" said Dean. He looked behind Sam. "Did you check _under_ the bed?"

"No" said Sam. He dropped on to his stomach and peeked under the bed. "Well, there's boxes under here"

Dean helped Sam remove the boxes under the bed. When they'd finished, Sam grabbed one and riffled through it. "Well, I don't know much about girls, but I know they keep _this stuff _in their drawers,_ not_ in boxes under their beds." and he threw a lacy bra at Dean.

"Hey! Put that back!!" Dean half shouted, throwing the bra back to Sam, before muttering "Christ…" under his breath.

Sam kept looking in the box, and found more clothes. "What's the point, in having all these clothes, if you're not going to wear them, just keep them under your bed?" he asked, holding up jeans and a top, before putting them (and the bra) back in the box.

"I dunno" came Dean's reply, "but she has some spooky volumes here". He held up a couple. Sam saw what he meant, the books had titles like: _Magic- for real _and _Monster Hunting._

"They look like something _you_ would read" said Sam "not a kid"

"Yeah, see what you mean" Dean flicked through _Magic- for real_ and stopped on a random page "this is seriously advanced magic, geez, she's into this stuff, all the books here are about ghosts, monsters, and how to fight them, and, a Bible" he held the Bible up.

Sam put the box with clothes back under the bed, and grabbed another. He looked inside. It contained- kid's toys- a ball, a doll, a puppet, a teddy, a fairy- tale book, some tiny clothes and a game.

"Now, why would Emery keep toys under her bed?" asked Sam.

Dean put his box under the bed, grabbed another and answered "childhood memories, well, dad's kept baby pictures of _you_, mainly so I can laugh at them later!!"

Sam gave him a dirty look, and put the box under the bed, while Dean looked inside the box he'd grabbed.

"Wow!!" he exclaimed. Sam went over and looked inside Dean's box.

Weapons

Stakes, knives, daggers, crosses, a sword, crucifixes, bow and arrows, silver bullets, holy water, mistletoe and, a gun.

"Where the hell did she get that?!" said Sam in amazement, pointing at the gun.

"Don't ask me" said Dean "quite a collection" he put the box under the bed.

Sam grabbed the final box and looked inside.

It contained photos of Emery and her family (although her father seemed to be missed out), a book and a small cross on a necklace.

Sam looked at the book, it was old, he looked at the title and showed Dean.

"_Controlling the mind, _what's that about?" asked Dean

"I have no idea, but I could use that book sometime" said Sam.

Before Sam could open the book to see what it was about, Marie's voice came from downstairs:

"Boys, hurry! She's just coming down the path!!"

Sam put the book back in the box, and stowed it back under the bed. Dean was already down the ladder. Sam followed.

Sam and Dean had just sat down in the front room, when Emery's voice came in, her voice was almost like a whisper:

"Hello? Is dad home yet?"

Marie answered her "no, but see who is here!"

Emery came in to the front room.

"Your cousins! Sam and Dean Winchester."

Emery smiled and said "hi", and then sat on the sofa, looking at them. She was quite pale, with pink lips that stood out against her skin vividly, her hair seemed darker than it was in the picture, but her eyes seemed just as blue, and she had rather long eyelashes. Both Sam and Dean noticed she was a bit on the skinny side, but otherwise she looked healthy, it was hard to believe she was only eighteen- she looked younger.

There was something about her that only Sam could sense by looking in her eyes, but he didn't know what…

Marie was the first to speak after the minutes silence that followed:

"So, how was school Emery?"

Emery looked up. "As usual, completely boring." She paused for a minute and asked her mum "can I have some herbal tea mum?"

Marie sighed "OK. I don't know why you drink that stuff, or how you can like it. I know I don't" she looked at Sam and Dean "Do you want herbal tea?" she asked.

Dean refused the offer- he took Marie at her word that herbal tea didn't taste nice. However, Sam said he'd try it. Emery looked momentarily amazed at Sam- no-one had _ever _asked for herbal tea, they'd all taken her mum's word that it was horrid.

Emery wasn't the only one that was amazed- Marie thought he was being quite brave, trying herbal tea for the first time, and Dean thought Sam was crazy.

"So, two herbal teas then, well, Sam, if you'd want to take a sip out of a cup before you agree that you want it." Said Marie.

After a few minutes, Sam got a call from Marie to come and try the tea. Sam got up.

"Don't forget bro, I'll never forget you if you're poisoned." Said Dean.

Sam looked at Emery- she looked insulted.

Sam came in the kitchen, and Dean followed pulling his phone out.

Sam turned to face him, "I thought that you didn't want to try herbal tea, Dean" Sam said.

"I don't, I just wanna get a picture of your face when you try it!!" came Dean's answer.

Sam gave him a dirty look, before filling a spoon with herbal tea and trying the tea. Sam thought for a moment, before making his decision. "That's quite nice actually".

Dean put his phone away, disappointed .

Sam picked up his and Emery's cup, and walked into the front room.

Emery looked up at him as he gave her cup to her. "So, you _liked_ the herbal tea then?" she said.

Sam sat down and answered her "It's not bad"

"Yeah, it takes some getting used to, I didn't exactly like it when I first tried it, but it grew on me as I drank more."

Sam smiled at Emery, and sipped some more tea.

Emery seemed to not sip herbal tea (like Sam- he wasn't too sure about the taste), but drink it as if it were a normal drink.

_Might be like that if I keep drinking it_ thought Sam.

Emery drained her cup, and put it on the table. _Should I ask her about the weapons in her room? _Sam thought _No, maybe not, too personal._ Sam suddenly heard that same voice in his head, as he'd heard in the car- _What about the weapons?. _Sam jumped and stared around him, as if expecting to see a ghost. _I'm right here, Sam_, the voice said. Sam looked around at Emery. _That's right_ the voice said.

"No way…!" Sam blurted out.

Emery nodded

"You did that voice?" said Sam, feeling a little stupid that the owner of the voice had been sitting in front of him all this time.

"What about the voice?" another familiar voice said. Dean had entered.

Sam pointed at Emery, and said weakly "her"

Dean simply stared from Sam to Emery, then he went back to the kitchen.

"Marie, do you mind if Sam talked with Marie privately for a minute, in her room?" asked Dean.

"No problems, why, what's wrong?" Marie asked

"It's….complicated" said Dean, a little uncertainly, before coming into the front room.

As if Emery had read his mind (which was most likely), she walked upstairs, taking Sam (against his legs' will) up with her.

Once they were in her room (and Emery had put Sam down), Emery closed the trapdoor and sat down, looking at Sam as if there was nothing strange.

"OK, why do you have weapons under your bed?" said Sam.

Emery sighed, "I've never told anyone this before. Why I have weapons and spell books."

Sam looked at her "your reason is…?"

"I hunt the supernatural phenomena around this place, there's loads."

"What?" said Sam, amazed

_You heard_ said Emery's voice inside his head.

"Stop it" said Sam sharply, "You've got a mouth, no need to use your mind to speak, is there?"

"I guess not" said Emery, using her mouth this time to talk.

"That's better" said Sam "I was beginning to get a headache"

"What else did you see under my bed?" asked Emery suspiciously.

"Loads of stuff" replied Sam "clothes, toys, books, and precious things"

"You know you shouldn't have looked, anything else you found?"

"Yeah, a knife in your draw and a dagger under your pillow, why have those?"

"None of your business"

Sam could tell Emery was angry with them for looking in her room, through boxes containing items, personal items, touching things only she had touched, by the way she was looking at him, and, by the way the furniture was now levitating a foot off the floor.

"Emery, stop it" Sam said

The furniture's level above the floor raised.

"Emery…stop"

The furniture raised more

"EMERY! STOP!!" Sam half yelled

Emery blinked, and the furniture dropped to the floor.

The trapdoor opened, and Dean entered. He looked at Sam.

"What's all the shouting about Sam?"

"Nothing, Emery can move things with her mind though. I think we should leave her alone to calm down"

The pieces of furniture whizzed back to their original places and positions, as if they'd never moved, just as Sam disappeared down the trapdoor.

"Yeah, see what you mean" muttered Dean to Sam.

_I heard that Dean!_ said a voice in Dean's head.

"Wow!" said Dean

"And she can make you hear her voice in her head" said Sam

Dean looked up at Emery's trapdoor.

Back downstairs, Sam and Dean questioned Marie.

"We think we know how she's different from the family" said Dean

"How?" asked Marie

"She's got the abilities to read minds, and move things with her mind" said Sam

Marie thought for a moment "Well, David did mention a form of telekinesis and telepathy occurring in her a few years ago" she said slowly "but it was only a trace, they were quite weak"

"They've got stronger" said Sam

"What?" asked Marie

"Her abilities have got stronger. Just now, when I was yelling, she had lifted up her furniture, about two foot off the floor, and before that, I could hear her voice in my head one- hundred miles away from this house" explained Sam

Marie looked as if she didn't believe what she was hearing. There was a pause, which was broken by a knocking at the door.

"Oh, that'll be David and the kids" said Marie, getting up.

Sam noticed that Emery was sitting at the top of the stairs cross-legged, her eyes focused on the door.

Marie opened the door, and the rest of the family came in.

"Guess who's here" said Marie to the family.

"We'll never guess" said a brown haired boy.

"Sam and Dean Winchester" announced Marie

"NO WAY!!" said a blonde haired girl.

All of them came into the front room, where Sam and Dean were standing, half embarrassed.

The kids lined up, Dean noticed that they weren't "kids" as Marie had put it- the eldest looked around Sam's age.

"Er, hi" said Sam a little nervously

They smiled, and said "hi" in return.

"OK" said Marie, she pointed at the eldest, a boy with brown hair and sky blue eyes, around Sam's height (Sam thought it was like looking into a mirror- they were almost identical) "this is Michael"

"Hi, what's up?" said Michael, shaking their hands.

"These are the twins, I know they don't look it, but they are, Jane," she pointed to the girl with blonde hair, Sam noticed she had sky blue eyes as well, and she looked so like her mother. "and this is John" she indicated a boy with brown hair and sky blue eyes.

The twins said "hi", almost in unison.

"Have they met Emery yet?" asked a man, who could unmistakeably be the father, David Winchester.

Marie sighed "Yes, they've met Emery, David"

David caught Emery at the top of the stairs, who disappeared like a jack-in-the-box.

Sam looked to the top of the stairs, just in time to see Emery's foot disappear around the corner, then sat down on the sofa, wondering why David hadn't called Emery down.

"So, what brings you down here?" asked John.

"Er, we were just passing, and thought we'd come and see you" said Dean, lying completely.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" asked Jane

"Huh?" said Sam

"Well, do you have anywhere to stay for the night, it's getting dark" said Jane

"No, is there a hotel around here?" asked Dean

"Yes, there is something like that around here" said Marie "it's just across the street, and we do have a cabin, with beds in it, and you're welcome to stay in it, and stay for dinner as well, if you want"

"Well, we don't really want to cause a fuss" said Sam

"No, I insist, you can stay in the cabin, and for dinner" said Marie.

"OK" said Dean, nudging Sam in the ribs who smiled.

Almost in unison, the family got up, and went off to do something- Marie started to cook dinner, Jane, John and Michael went upstairs, probably to do homework, and David went to make a phone call.

Not wanting to feel stupid, Sam and Dean went upstairs, to see Emery.

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea" said Sam

Dean looked at him "I know how to handle girls" he said

"There are two reasons in which you have to handle this situation differently" said Sam.

"Which are….?"

" One, she's our cousin, and two, she could kill us by looking at us!!"

They reached her attic, and Dean knocked, just to be safe. No answer.

Dean opened the door, Emery was on her bed, reading a book. Dean looked at him, as if to say _are you going to talk to her first?_ Sam approached her cautiously. Emery looked up from her book.

"Hi, what's up?" said Sam

Emery said nothing

Sam sat on her bed. "What are you reading?"

Emery slammed the book shut by looking at it, and looked at both of them. "What I'm reading is none of your business"

Sam blushed, he should have expected this from looking in her room.

Emery sighed, and looked at the floor for a few seconds, before looking up at Sam again. "I'm sorry I got angry with you earlier, and I'm sorry I nearly killed you"

Sam frowned "how would you have nearly killed me?"

"I can control my abilities, but sometimes, they have a mind of their own, and get out, how…I have no idea"

"Emotion?" suggested Dean

"No" said Emery "I looked it up, many abilities are controlled by emotion, but strangely, mine aren't. I've been trying to figure out what aids them, but no luck."

A voice sounded from downstairs- it was David "Emery? Come down and lay the table!"

Emery growled slightly, and then got up and went to the trapdoor, before going down, she turned to Sam and Dean, "you'd better come down as well, if mum's told dad my abilities have gotten stronger, he'll think I've killed you or something." She went down the trapdoor.

Sam and Dean followed her.

The table was huge, and dinner smelt great. Marie was just dishing up when they came down- roast pork chops. _Yum _thought Dean.

"Do you want vegetables boys?" Marie asked looking around at the two of them.

Dean smiled, and nodded, Sam said "yes"

Marie started dishing up the vegetables, and then asked "Do you want gravy?"

Both of them said "yes"

As soon as dinner was dished up, Sam and Dean instantly asked to help Marie bring the food out to the table

"Well, you are sweet, I could use the help" she replied

When Sam and Dean had put the food on the table, they wondered where to sit, Emery seemed to know that by looking in their thoughts.

"Mum, where do Sam and Dean sit?" Emery asked

"At the back, next to Michael" came the reply "Dinner!!" she called out last

The noise to get to dinner, was, amazing Sam and Dean thought, Emery giggled at this, _try hearing that every day _she said to both Sam and Dean

Dinner was, delicious thought Sam and Dean. They noticed that, unlike the rest of the family, Emery didn't have meat, extra vegetables, Sam thought that was strange

_I'm a macrobiotic vegetarian_ she said to both of them, through telepathy, Sam and Dean were confused, _I still eat fish_ she added.

After dinner, which was delicious, Marie bought out the pudding- chocolate soufflés- easier to carry about, as they were small, and could fit on a tray. Again, completely delicious, thought Sam and Dean.

After they were fed, and had left the table, Emery told the family she'd show Sam and Dean where they were staying for the night, so she took them out to the back garden, and opened the door to a fairly small, but otherwise cosy little cabin. Inside it contained two beds, a table, a fireplace and a lamp. Sam wondered how the lamp was powered.

"We managed to get electricity into this thing, and radiators, so people can hardly get cold. The fireplace isn't for looks either, we can actually light it. Dad told the people that if people were going to stay in the thing, we'd need some extra warmth, so he built bricks around the wood, so warmth could be trapped inside" Emery explained

"Cool" exclaimed Dean, putting his bag down

Emery left them to do their stuff, _or sleep _she thought _both of em look in bad need of sleep!_ She went upstairs to her room, and found, as usual, the rest of the family to be asleep, she gave a sigh of relief as she sneaked back to her room to bed.

Back in the cabin, Sam and Dean were already getting in to their beds

"Wow" said Dean as he sat on his

"What's up?" Said Sam

"These beds are really soft, and cosy" said Dean snuggling down, with a grin.

Sam sighed. It wasn't often they got a cosy bed and a dinner like that, normally it was sleeping in the car and a burger or something like that. Dean fell asleep in an instant.

Sam sat down on his bed, Dean looked funny when he was in a bed with a duvet, so Sam took out his mobile, and took a picture, chuckling as he looked at it. The chuckle faded slightly. _Is dad OK?_ He thought as he pulled the covers over him. He fell asleep almost as quickly as Dean.

In the morning, both Sam and Dean awoke to see the sun pouring in through the little window between them. Sam awoke to see that Marie was already up, making breakfast. Sam got up, got dressed, and went over to see what Marie had cooked. Dean had done the same, only, he had stayed in bed a little later than Sam, enjoying the warmth of his new found comfort. When he realised Sam's absence, he shot up in bed

"Sam?"

Just at that minute, Emery walked in the door with pancakes, and tea. Dean looked up at the smell of the pancakes.

"Before you ask, these are for you" she said, handing him the tea, and pancakes. Dean thanked her and turned to the tea.

"Try it, it's really nice, and no, it's not herbal tea. Most people in this village prefer tea to coffee, I've bought sugar and milk if you want it." She put the milk and sugar down on the table, and sat down on the end of his bed

"Where's Sam?" asked Dean.

"Inside, enjoying breakfast, and tea" she replied. "He seems to want to try anything"

Dean tried the tea, with milk and one sugar, he swallowed it. "That's not half bad actually" sipping some more

"Told you so" said Emery

Dean wolfed down a pancake

_Pig _thought Emery "I'll just leave you to finish your breakfast," she said "and, er, get dressed!" she added as she left

Dean thought it was the best breakfast he'd had in ages, so he savoured every bite, or sip. When he got back to the house, Sam was on the phone to the hospital where his dad was, trying to get them to come and move him over to Callisto Village. With a lot of "no's" from the hospital, eventually, they gave in.

"Thank you" said Sam, hanging up

John Winchester appeared the next morning, in the village's hospital. Sam and Dean came along to bring him some pancakes, after tasting the pancakes (which still tasted great) they were sure dad would like them. Emery came along as well, she was glad to get out of the house, and she wanted to see her place of birth.

Sam and Dean went ahead to see their dad, but Emery stayed behind at the reception to see where she was born. Whilst looking around, a nurse tapped her on the shoulder, she turned around. "Emery?" said the nurse. Emery nodded uncertainly. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again! How's the house, I thought it burned down when you were about…six months old"

Emery looked confused, she had never known her house to have burned down in living memory. "What are you talking about?" she asked the nurse.

"Oh, you know, your house burned down, you probably don't remember, you were so small."

"No, you're probably thinking of another Emery"

"No, I'm not"

Emery looked even more confused, the nurse seemed to understand, and took her to her office. There was a baby record book. _Obviously a maternity nurse_ thought Emery. The nurse picked up the book, and flicked through to "E"

"Ah, there you go!" said the nurse, showing Emery the page.

The picture was old, there was a man, with black/ brown hair, by a bed, and in the bed, was a woman, with blond hair, and stunning blue eyes, holding a baby, with black hair, and beautiful blue eyes, Emery's eyes.

"No!" said Emery out loud, the nurse started.

"What do you mean?" the nurse said.

"They are my parents? Then who are the people I've been staying with..??"

"Amara and Matthew Jones were the only people to call their daughter Emery, they died six months after this picture was taken, some arsonists put their house on fire. Why… I have no idea, they were such nice people. The Winchesters took you in, you were the only person to get out alive…how is a mystery, you should have died, the Winchesters found you on their doorstep, as the fire blazed, you hardly had a scratch"

Emery had a flashback, she remembered the fire, and being put on the doorstep by someone, before they left.

She looked at the nurse "I've got to go!" she said quickly before running out of the office.

She ran up to where John Winchester was, in tears. When she got there, Sam and Dean turned round.

"Where have you been?" said Sam

John looked at her "and you are?"

Sam answered "this is Emery Winchester, you're brother's youngest"

John looked confused "Emery? I only remember Michael, John and Jane, I don't remember an Emery"

Emery spoke "that's because…I'm not a Winchester"

Sam and Dean turned round in amazement

"My real name is Emery Jones, my real parents died when I was six months old, their names were Amara and Matthew Jones, Marie and David found me on their doorstep whilst my house was burning."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Sam

"I only just found out" said Emery sadly, she looked at John "hope you get well soon" she said before walking out.

Emery went to the cemetery, where she looked for her parent's graves. After a lot of walking around, she finally found a large grave with a beautiful marble angel on it.

Matthew Jones- 1971- 1989 And beloved wife

_Amara Jones- 1971- 1989_

_Missing beloved daughter Emery._

Emery read this with tears in her eyes. "Miss you too mum and dad". She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned round, it was Sam, he'd bought some daisies, to try and cheer her up. Emery took the daisies. "Thanks Sam" she said, before putting the daisies on her parent's grave. She stood up. "I never knew them, I always thought that my real name was Winchester. I swear I'll find who killed them, and I'll thank who saved me" She walked away, with Sam just behind her.

When she got home, Marie tried to talk to her, see what was wrong. But that was nothing compared to what Emery had to say.

"You never told me, after all these years"

"I'm sorry dear?"

Emery turned round to face her

"You never said who my real parents were!! You never talked about them, not once!!"

"Who are you talking about?" said Marie

Before she knew it, Emery was shouting "MATTHEW AND AMARA JONES!", before storming off up to her room. Sam heard the trapdoor slam shut"

Marie was shocked. In those sixteen years of knowing Emery, she'd never thought of telling her who her real parents were.

Emery was storming around upstairs in her room, kicking anything in sight, throwing things, she grabbed her old toy box, and started throwing stuff out, ripping her doll, puppet, puncturing the ball, ripping pages out the book, throwing the game about, and finally she got to the teddy, she stopped herself from ripping its head off, the teddy looked dead familiar, and suddenly, she found herself having another flashback, her real mother had given her that teddy. Suddenly, she felt as if her mother would be ashamed of what she was doing, so she put the teddy on her bed.

"Might as well keep you" she muttered.

There was a knock at her trapdoor, and Sam's voice asked if he could come in. Emery sighed and let him in.

"Wow" said Sam, seeing Emery's room

Emery burst out crying. Sam rushed and put his arm around her, he saw the teddy, so he grabbed it and gave it to Emery, to try and calm her, she grabbed the teddy, and hugged it. There was another knock at the trapdoor, and this time it was Marie's voice.

"Bugger off!!" said Emery loudly, clearly annoyed at Marie, who they heard go down the trapdoor immediately.

"All this time, and they never told me, I always wondered who lived in that house across the road, why it burned down, and they never told me the truth" said Emery, her voice shaking, as if she were trying to stop herself from crying.

A voice sounded from below the trapdoor- David, it sounded scared.

She stood up

"You'd better stay here" she said to Sam, she knew what Marie had just told David, that her abilities were stronger.

She and Sam pressed their ears to the floor, and listened to what was going on below them:

"I don't understand" came David's voice "how could this have happened, I thought they couldn't get any stronger"

"Well, obviously they have, I felt the house shake when I went up to talk to her"

David muttered something, that apparently Marie couldn't hear either.

"What?" Marie said

"Demon, she's a demon, that's how she got out the house alive, without a scratch"

Sam pulled his head up and looked at Emery, a bit frightened, Emery, on the other hand, carried on listening

"Demon? Are you mad David? We can't have had a demon in our house all this time, it's ridiculous"

"I'm sure of it, don't you see? Emery's parents were too nice, they always saw the good in a bad thing, like a demon, they wouldn't have done anything until it was too late. If that was my daughter, I would have killed her."

Emery gasped, but carried on listening

"Don't you see Marie? Her powers are growing stronger, if we don't do anything now, who knows what could happen…she could make us go mad with the telepathy, or murder us with that telekinesis, we've got to do something"

"No, I'm not doing anything, she's our responsibility, the neighbours will notice something if we kill her"

Emery stood up, and dug under her bed for something, a book on demons. She started riffling through it, looking for the right page.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam

"Looking for something" she muttered "I know your mum died the same way as mine, and had the same effects, I'm just wondering if it's a demon that's doing this…"

"It is" said Sam

Emery looked up "now to find a way to kill it" she said, putting her book down, and grabbing her weapon box

"You can't kill it by a mortal weapon" Sam said

"I know, that's why I'm trying to find an _im_mortal weapon" said Emery, digging to the very bottom, where she pulled out a very old book, something Sam and Dean had failed to see.

She looked in it for immortal weapons, and found one she liked the look of _does she have it though?_ Thought Sam, fearing for her life

"By the way Sam, I _do_ have this weapon" she said, and she grabbed a beautiful sword. _Must have cost a fortune_ thought Sam

"No, it didn't, the church knew all about demons, and my past, so they gave me this" she held it up. It was beautifully engraved with jewels on the hilt, and its blade shone like a star "just for protection, that's why I keep it, and I have this" she held up the gun, it was old "made years ago, apparently, they made a copy, it can kill anything, no- one knew I had it, David's always wanted stuff like this, he just couldn't get it"

The sight of Emery's "kill-anything" weapons made Sam feel good, as if they had a chance against this demon.

Emery grabbed a large bag, and started packing clothes, books, weapons, and teddy came too.

"Hold on, where are you going?" said Sam

"To get the demon that killed my parents" Emery said

"Why?"

Emery sighed "because this thing has killed my parents, who were kind to it, kind enough to turn anyone to see a good side, now you tell me you don't want to kill something that murders innocent people with a straight face"

Emery turned away to get some clothes to wear, Sam looked away.

After a minute of waiting for Emery to get dressed, she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and gasped.

Emery was wearing a dark blue corset like top, black trousers, black boots, and a black leather trench coat. She definatly looked different without a skirt on. She tidied her stuff away by telekinesis, grabbed her bag, and jumped out the window.

Sam ran to the window, to see if Emery was OK, there was no need, Emery had floated down, and landed safely on the grass, she looked up at him

"Come on! I'll get you down"

Sam hesitated, and then jumped, waiting to hit the bottom, but instead, he landed safely.

"Come on!" she said, and both of them ran to the hospital to get Dean.

Once at the hospital, they legged it upstairs to John's ward. When they got there, John and Dean looked over Emery's new outfit

"Nice outfit" said Dean with cool approval

John thought the same

"Where are you going Emery?" asked John

Emery came over, "to get the demon that murdered my family sixteen years ago, and burned down my house" she whispered in his ear.

"No" said John "you are not seriously going after that thing!"

"I've had loads of practise" said Emery

"I said no" said John

Emery sighed, she'd expected this

"I met a hooded thing in my room when I was four, do you know what I did?"

John shook his head

"I suffocated it, before it could get my soul, it escaped of course, never went near me again, after that incident, but I hunted down demons after that, and beat them"

John, Dean and Sam simply stared at her, _maybe she is more powerful than we think_ thought Dean

"See you then!" said Emery, and she turned on her heel and left the hospital, leaving John, Sam and Dean to stare after her

Once outside, Emery went to the graveyard, to her parents' grave, and knelt down. They seemed to know what she was going to do.

"Sorry mum and dad, it might not be how you imagined my life to become, but, it's the only way to avenge you…wish me luck," she said "I'll make you proud to have a daughter like me" she added, before turning away.

As soon as she walked out the graveyard, she sensed something, the same feeling she had, straight before her mother died. She closed her eyes. "Guide me mum and dad" she muttered. At first she didn't feel anything for a minute, and then…_eighteen Warbrook Road_ said a voice in her head. Warbrook Road was close, so she sped away.

When she reached eighteen Warbrook Road, she feared she might be too late, but she blew the door off anyway, and ran upstairs

"Hello? Joan?"

A scream sounded, and Emery ran into the room, Joan was backing into the wall, as a figure stood over her baby

"OI" Emery yelled to the figure. It turned to her

"Remember me?!" she said. The figure didn't say anything. "Then allow me to make you remember!" she said viciously, using her telepathy to force a memory into it's mind. The demon shrieked in pain as it remembered what it had done to this girl. It had misunderstood what a mortal could do.

"Joan!" yelled Emery "Get the baby and RUN!!I don't know how long I can hold this!!"

Joan did just that, and Emery heard her slam the door. She let go of the demon's mind, it had been tortured into remembering the pain it had caused her enough.

Emery had pulled out her sword, and held it to the demon's neck.

"Now my parents are getting their revenge, and so am I!"

The demon was slightly too quick for her, it pushed the sword away, but it wasn't quicker when Emery pushed the sword into its shoulder. It disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

Emery came downstairs with a headache, after using that amount of mind control, she was bound to have a headache.

"Thank you!!" said a voice, and a woman hugged her

"It's all right Joan" said Emery, a little groggily

Emery went to the hospital, after stuffing her sword in her bag, she went up to John.

"So, how'd it go?" asked John. She smiled.

"I didn't manage to kill it, but I injured it" she said with a grin

John was amazed, he'd never came this far to injuring the demon, but this girl had, and she was only eighteen.

Emery suddenly heard Sam's voice, extra loud, he sounded in trouble

_HELP!!_ He said

Emery shot up, and ran out of the hospital

She accessed Sam's mind with difficulty. _Where are you?_ She asked

It sounds as if we're near a train

Emery knew where Sam and Dean were. Her and her friends always used to say that the house near the train was haunted, so they didn't go near it. She knew that the house was ages away, she could be too late to save Sam and Dean, but she always had another way of getting there…

Closing her eyes, she managed to float herself, really high. _Forget what the neighbours think_, she thought happily to herself. She'd wanted to do this for years, but had never got a right time to do it. Raising herself high above the village, she spotted where she had to go, and shot down towards it.

Before hitting the roof, and making a noise, she slowed down her telekinesis, and landed softly on the chimney. She spotted a large hole in the roof, so she crawled in.

Whilst crouching on the rafters, she looked around. She spotted a bathtub filled with water, a cross on the wall, and posts, digging deep into the ground. Sam was tied to one of them, and Dean another. She gasped when she saw them- they were blindfolded, but they had so many cuts on their faces, their shirts were undone, and their torsos had huge scars on them, although, thankfully, they were breathing.

Someone entered, Emery looked at who was doing this, and she couldn't believe what she saw…

David Winchester, and following him was Jane Winchester. Emery stood up, careful not to make a noise, getting ready to jump…

"Are they tied up, so they can't escape?" asked David to Jane

"Yes, otherwise they would have escaped by now" sighed Jane, stating the obvious.

"That demon, Emery should be coming"

Emery rolled her eyes, and caught sight of the cross on her chest, she picked it up.

_If I'm a "demon" then how can I still wear a cross, and use holy water? Maybe he's off his nut…_ she thought

She looked into Dean's thoughts, they were fading- _another sharp beating, and he'll be a goner_ she thought, she looked into Sam's thoughts. A little hazy, but she could still make out what he was saying- _Oh God! If Emery doesn't show, we're dead!! _He said. Emery closed her eyes, and a tear leaked out of one of them.

She took a deep breath, and jumped off the rafters.

"Oh, now the party's started" said Jane

"Shut it!" said Emery, she turned to David "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're a demon, that's how you got out your old house, alive"

"Look, according to my readings, it's impossible to have a demon baby, if you're partner and you are purely human" said Emery, her teeth clenched

"Well, we still think you're a demon, so…" said Jane, who was now behind her. She grabbed Emery's wrists, and forced her into the bath, headfirst.

_Holy water?!_ Thought Emery. They're nuts

Emery fell in, but didn't burn like David and Jane expected, instead, she got up again, and had already untied Sam and Dean, Sam got up, but Dean didn't.

"Grab your brother and go" shouted Emery to Sam.

Sam grabbed Dean, just as Emery lost her control again, only this time, she meant to. She had things flying all around the room as she floated, Jane and David, trembled in fear. They didn't expect this to happen.

"EMERY STOP THIS NOW!!" bellowed David, as the bathtub went flying past.

She didn't, she carried on.

"EME…." Said David, only he never finished her name. A piano, (Sam had no idea what it was doing there) had squashed him flat against the wall.

Jane screamed at the fate of her father. Miraculously, Emery's control gained again, and she touched back down to the floor, about to faint. Sam got there, just as her knees hit the floor, and held her shoulders.

"Hey, you've done enough, I don't expect you to walk to the hospital" said Sam, but that comment was pointless, Emery had stood up and was walking. Sam wondered what aided Emery, but he'd probably never know.

Jane looked up at Emery

"You cow!!" she spat at Emery

"Bitch!" said Emery looking at Jane for a second, before turning away, and helping Sam with Dean.

They walked all the way to the hospital, Dean felt heavier and heavier. They all needed medical attention in a way- Dean was on the verge on death if he didn't get medicine, Sam had lots of scars on his face and chest, and Emery had another seriously bad headache.

Once they got to the hospital, Sam and Emery dropped Dean in a chair, Sam stayed to look after Dean, whilst Emery went up to the receptionist

"Quick! It's an emergency! Sam and Dean Winchester have been seriously injured and Dean feels like he's dying!!"

At that, the receptionist shot up, and another took her place, Emery showed them Sam and Dean, Emery grabbed a trolley, and (despite the headache) put Dean in the trolley without the receptionist noticing, which was difficult. Emery forced Sam into a wheelchair, and pushed him and Dean into a lift, where they got Sam (with difficulty) into a bed, where John was. Dean was rushed to emergency.

Whilst treating Sam's wounds, John tried to come over, but Emery wouldn't let him, instead, he gave in, and talked to her.

"What happened?" he asked curiously

"Sam and Dean got beaten up, I stopped them, but sadly…" she paused

"What happened?" he said

"Don't kill me for this, but…" Emery closed her eyes

"Yes?"

She used her telepathy this time _I accidentally killed your brother, he got squashed by a piano_

John was shocked, you could tell, but he thought for a moment "he wasn't really much of a brother, he was always into demon catching, but sometimes…he got the wrong idea, and killed innocent people"

Emery looked away, and continued cleaning Sam's wounds, and checked Dean's mind, to see if he was OK. _Where the hell am I?_ came the thought from Dean's mind.

"Your brother's fine" said Emery to Sam, who grinned. Emery couldn't help smiling broadly as well.

At that moment, Dean came in via wheelchair. He looked better, and he was wearing hospital pyjamas and a grin.

"I'll believe that" said Sam, just as Emery had finished cleaning his wounds.

"Now, when do I name the wedding day?!" asked Dean looking at the two of them together

"You're brother's right" said John (Emery and Sam hoped this was a joke) "she's quick, she has abilities, just like you, Sam"

Sam and Emery looked from one another, and then to Dean and John

The next morning, Emery came to see Sam, Dean and John away

"Where're you off to then?" asked Dean

Emery looked at him

"Oh" said Dean

"Yeah, got to get this demon haven't I?"

"Not on your own" said John sharply.

"Why not?" said Emery, a little frustrated

"We have a car, you can come with us, I sensed what you did to the demon that night. It hurt it" said Sam

Emery smiled. "Go get you're car then, I'll come with you" she said with a little hesitation

Sam, Dean and John went off, and Emery was left alone. Just at that moment, a car came out of no- where, Emery didn't sense it, and it hit her. The demon had its revenge from the previous night, and thought it had finally killed her. But it was to be mistaken.

A fist shot through the bonnet, and Emery stood up, with murder in her eyes. Sam, Dean and John stared, Sam more than ever as Emery smashed a hand through the windscreen of the car that ran her over, and seized the demon's throat.

"Don't you _ever _die?!" said the demon. When Emery spoke, it was not her voice, a rather lovely one had replaced it,

"I don't, but Emery can"

The demon thought for a moment "Andromeda? I thought the myths about you were false"

Emery blinked, and continued to speak. "You killed Amara and Matthew Jones, I'm just getting my revenge"

"Now come on! I thought you were one of the most evil demons? What happened to you? You used to turn girls against their families, kill the family and let the girl waste away."

"Well, that was my past, I meant to murder Amara and Matthew, but she was too nice. She noticed the difference in dear Emery, but didn't do anything. I lived happily in Emery for a month, Emery was strong, and didn't let me have control, and then you came

"Now, Amara gasped when she saw you, but didn't do anything, just treated you as if you were a guest, and then you kill her!

"She asked me to look over Emery, as she hung on the ceiling, dying. I came out of Emery, grabbed her, and her favourite teddy, and got out of the place, just as her nursery caught fire. Matthew told me to do the same thing. As soon as I got out, I placed Emery and the teddy on the doormat of some random person. Before leaving, I had grabbed a photo of Emery and her parents, to remind me of the promise

"As she grew, I was tempted to leave her with the family, but I resisted. Once she was ten, I inhabited her body, and gave her these abilities, so she could get you for what you did!!

"I protected her whilst she was training, and stopped her from injury. When you hit her, I could not resist showing you what I could do"

The demon was shocked, but relieved in a way. To know that Emery was inhabited by a powerful demon stopped him from wondering how Emery had nearly killed him.

"But I killed Emery, just now, she should be dead! You're holding up a corpse!!"

"No, Emery isn't dead, she still has a heartbeat"

"Then let me see you!"

"Fine!"

Emery opened her mouth, blue mist came out and she collapsed, Sam grabbed her. She was badly bruised and cut, but she was still alive, her skin paler. Sam looked at the demon that had inhabited her for so long. Andromeda was beautiful, she had long, silky, silvery blue hair that reached to her waist, stunning blue eyes, framed by long, dark blue eyelashes, silvery skin, that shaped a slim figure, dark blue lips, and was wearing a long, midnight blue dress/ robe.

The demon was gawping at her. He'd expected Andromeda to be rather ugly, nowhere near as gorgeous as the supernatural being that stood before him. Andromeda looked sadly at Emery.

"You see, she said, pointing at Emery, who was in Sam's arms "Without me, that car crash did that, she can just about live" she turned to Sam "get her in the hospital, NOW!!" she faced the other demon "I'll deal with him…"

Sam did just that. It was rather strange to him, a demon fighting another, it was confusing! He ran into the hospital, put her on a trolley, and yelled for a surgeon, Emery was losing lots of blood, and he could swear she had broken ribs. Eventually, a surgeon came, and dealt with her. He said she was going to be fine. Sam sighed in relief.

Sam ran outside, the demon had disappeared, and Andromeda ran towards him.

"Is Emery OK?" she said, dead worried.

"She's fine" said Sam, he still didn't trust this demon.

After waiting an agonising five hours, they were finally allowed to see Emery. She looked better. She had lost the pale look, and now had light gold skin and her hair had slight flecks of brown in it, especially at the front.

Andromeda said nothing, and then Sam spoke to her.

"You're not inhabiting her again, not after what she's been through"

"Why not? She needs me"

Sam frowned "she needs to start over again. Keeping you under control took away health, so she permanently looked pale, no matter how long in the sun she spent"

Andromeda closed her eyes, and then opened them "but, what if she gets hurt?"

"The human body can heal itself, it doesn't need help healing"

"What about a serious injury"

"It would look strange if she got hit by a car, and then lived without a scratch on her, you've got to leave her alone, by "look over her", I'm not sure Amara meant "inhabit her""

Andromeda sighed "She's eighteen, when a child can do anything they want without parental consent, like leave home for example"

"You can go now, Andromeda" said Sam

Just as Andromeda closed her eyes to vanish, a voice sounded

"Thank you Andromeda" said Emery

Andromeda smiled, and vanished

The days in the hospital without Andromeda were great. Sam, Dean and John bought flowers, sweets, and to Dean and John's disgust, herbal tea. Sam and Emery were laughing at this for ages afterwards.

When Emery was checked out, she grabbed her stuff, and walked out of the hospital. She paid one last visit to her parents' grave, this time bringing flowers, and then went off to join Sam, Dean and John, who were waiting in the car.

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Dean

_Hell yeah_ she said telepathically

"Wow!! You can still do that?!" exclaimed Dean

Emery smiled "I guess Andromeda left me with a couple of gifts" she said, as she put her stuff in the boot.

"Well, come on then!" said Dean, who was driving with John in the passenger seat.

Emery got in next to Sam, who looked at her.

"Stop it!!" she said trying not to giggle

Sam put his arm round her, and she snuggled up to him

"You sure about this?" Sam asked her

"I'm sure if you are…" she said looking into his eyes

They gave each other a quick kiss

" Oh, get a room!!" said Dean loudly

_Watch this_ said Emery to Sam telepathically

Using her telekinesis, she put the accelerator down, and they drove out of the village

The Winchesters thought that Emery would be a good addition, but in reality, she did things individuality. The first chance she got, in Chicago, she ran for it, with everything she had. It took a while for Sam to accept that she was never coming back. The thing that made it worse for the Winchesters was the thought that she had died, at only eighteen. She never stayed in touch, on the rare occasion that they did see her, it was only for a second, and then she'd be gone the next time they looked.

Page 17 of 17


End file.
